


(20 Days Of Chub) Best Kind Of Treat

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fat - Freeform, Force Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 3 is holiday. Yuki and Zero binge their Halloween candy.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Best Kind Of Treat

"I'll trade you a lollipop for some skittles." Yuki offered.

"No deal." Zero replied. His mouth was filled with skittles.

Yuki frowned because Zero seemed to have eaten all of the good stuff already. And she could tell. His costume was already stretching over a well risen food bump. Yuki was working on a gut of her own. Her's was full and round from the day class' Halloween party. It was stuffed full of cupcakes and cookies. Zero already made fun of its squishy jiggles. 

He bit into a king sized chocolate bar. It wasn't fair that he got the last one from that house. Her stomach grumbled with envy when she watched him bite in. She watched him eat candy by the handfuls.

"Aren't you worried about that." She jabbed his bloating dome of a belly.

"What this? Nah." Using both hands one on each side Zero gave his belly a good shake. Yuki watched it quiver. It was firmer then her own layer of Halloween pudge. 

"Are you?" He asked.

Yuki tugged on her tight shirt. "Of course not!" She blushed when her shirt rode up and revealed a newly softened middle.

Zero grinned. He decided that he could spare some candy. He leaned over to feed her some candy corn. His tight curved belly brushed against her doughy one. He grabbed her tiny muffin top and stroked it as she emptied the entire bag of candy corn. He picked up some caramels next. After that it was gummy worms. Each piece of candy added a new pound to Yuki's once small tummy. By the end of his pile of candy Yuki's belly split the seams of her skirt. And it was resting fully on her thighs. Her shirt grew so small it fit like a bra. Zero rubbed the excess tummy. 

Yuki looked down in embarrassment. "Zero!! Why did you do that?" From her angle all she could see was a protruding layer of flab. And unlike Zero's hers was sloshy. Whenever she moved it swayed.

"You said you wanted some of my candy." He reminded her.

"Not all of it!" She cried. Her fatter belly was so full of Halloween candy it hurt.

"Relax I'm all chunky too." He pointed at his collection of straining buttons. "It's Halloween everyone in the day and night classes is gonna have some chub."

"I guess so." Yuki poked the bottom squishiest part of her belly.

Zero loves his candy but The real treat was watching Yuki eat it until she grew plump.


End file.
